Companion
Companions are highly intelligent magical creatures who look like (but are not) horses. They are easily recognized by their pure white coats, bright blue eyes, and the sound of their silver hooves, most commonly refered to as the sound of bells. Each Herald has such a Companion. Each Companion is white because of their connection to Node magic. They draw upon Nodes to enhance their abilities and those of their Chosen. =The Choosing= Companions "Choose" Heralds in the trainee or apprentice stage; the exact nature of the "Companion's Choice" is not stated explicitly in the novels. The Choice bonds Companions to their Heralds into a mutual relationship, and the bond can affect both parties' spiritual and physical well-being. The Companion becomes a loving friend who guides, supports, and sometimes augments a Herald's abilities. The joining is known to strengthen the Herald's Gifts, especially Mindspeech. The Choice is, for the most part, permanent; it can be broken while in its early stages, although doing so will physically and emotionally scar both parties. After the initial phase, however, the bond becomes so important that the loss of either Herald or Companion is followed by depression and almost always death. Despite this a Companion can break the bond with their Chosen if at any time, they believe the Herald or Herald Trainee to have become unworthy. This is called repudiation. The most famous case of this is with Tylendel, a Herald-Mage trainee and Last Herald-Mage Vanyel's first life-bonded. Many Heralds can mindspeak with their Companions, but not all. The only time that a Herald might hear their Companion is the moment of choosing. Heralds Sherrill and Talia only heard their Companion's voice when they were Chosen. Herald Sherrill couldn't communicate with her Companion at all after that. =The Grove and Grove-Borns= The Companions first appeared from a grove near the palace in Haven, seemingly in response to King Valdemar's prayer. Though the first Companions were all Grove-Born, later generations were born in the manner of normal horses. In "Present-Day" Valdemar (Reign of Queen Selenay), only three Companions are revealed to be Grove-Born: Gwena (Companion of Herald Elspeth), Rolan (Companion of Talamir and later Talia), and Rolan's predecessor Taver (Companion of Talamir). Though the true nature of the Companions has not been fully revealed, it is inferred they are both the returned spirits of departed Heralds and Companions, as well as divine agents or avatars of the gods. In the novel Oathbreakers, the Shin'a'in goddess specifically refers to a Companion as the "child of my other Selves." That being said, Companions take great pains to reveal that they are both fallible and mortal. When a Companion or Herald dies, he or she is sent to a "resting place" where they can recover from their recent life. After a time they are given the choice of returning as a Companion, with all memory of their past life intact, or to lose all of their old memories and become a human baby destined to become a Herald. Not all Heralds are returned from previous lifetimes, many are "new souls" who are then Chosen by the Companions to join the ranks of the Heralds. These spirits are not allowed to return as Companions within the lifetime of the people they knew to avoid emotional entanglements such as Choosing their own child, or revealing themselves to their former lover. When they return as Companions they often use some variation of their former human name (for instance, a Herald-Mage called Savil might use the name Sayvil as a Companion). The Companion to the Monarch's Own Herald is always a Grove-Born Stallion, and is considered the leader of the Companions. This Companion, currently Rolan, has the ability to bond with a second Herald if the Monarch's Own dies; as Rolan has Chosen both Talamir and Talia (Arrows of the Queen). The Monarch's Own is also subject to this; if his or her Companion dies, it is possible for the Herald to bond to a newly-arrived Grove-Born Companion (Exile's Honor). Also, presumptive Monarch's Own who are also Heralds are only temporarily bonded to their first Companion; though the exact nature of this bonding is not explored (Magic's Promise). The Monarch's Own Companion is not a reborn Herald, They may be a true Avatar. There seem to be several who take turns. Rolan was Monarch's Own Companion during Brightly Burning, two hundred years later Taver has replaced him, and Rolan returns when Taver is killed in battle. The only Grove-Born mare since the time of King Valdemar is Gwena, who seems to have been "newly created" for the purpose of being the Companion to the first Herald-Mage in four hundred years. Known Companions *Adan - Lord Marshal's Herald Turag *Ahrodie - Herald Dirk *Aleirian - Herald Chronicler Myste *Alrek - Herald Elene *Archer - Herald Setham *Ardatha - Grove Born, King Valdemar *Ardred - Herald Trainee Rose *Arrana - Carris *Brayth - Judaia *Camayo - Herald Trainee Evita *Caryo - Queen Selenay *Claris - Herald Master Adreal *Clyton - Herald Samira *Cymry - Herald Skif *Colby - Herald Trainee Barrett *Dacerie - Herald Tuck Chester *Dallen-Herald Trainee Mags *Dancer - unpartnered *Dantris - Herald Keren *Darrian - Herald Jordwen *Darshay - "Windrider" *Darvena - Herald Ariel *Delian - Tantras *Derdre - Rivin Morningsong *Destin - Herald Millissa *Domar - Herald Fiona *Eigen - Herald Rimlee *Elath - Herald Morevon *Elissa - Herald Sorcha *Enara - Herald Lady Danilla *Eodan - Herald Healer Shia *Eran - Herald Mage Anda *Eren - Heir Presumptive Herald Treven *Esten - King Randale *Evalie - Herald Talia's imaginary Companion (before she was Chosen) *Felar - Herald Mage Jaysen Kondre *Felara - Herald Ylsa *Fidele - Gildi *Florian - officially unpartnered, "assigned" to assist Sunpriest Karal Austreben *Fortin - Herald Mardic *Fortunea - Herald Bard Jadus *Gala - Herald Mage Tylendel Frelenny, repudiated Tylendel *Gavis - Herald Courier Sofya *Gervais - Jors *Gwena - Grove Born, Herald-Mage Princess Elspeth *Hack - Herald Trainee Halleck *Harevis "Farist" - Herald Griffon *Hayka - Herald Trainee Malken *Idry - unpartnered *Jasan - Prince Consort Darenthallis Jadrevalyn *Jenna - Herald Loris *Jolene - Herald Evan *Joy - Heral Trainee Gennie *Kalira - Herald Lavan Firestorm, only companion lifebonded to her Herald *Kantor - Weaponsmaster Alberich *Karles - Herald Shandi Alder *Kayka - unpartnered *Kellan - Herald Mage Savil Ashkevron *Kellen - Herald Marlys *Kimbry - Seneschal's Herald Joshe *Kyldathar - Herald trainee Neve *Kyrith - Herald Beltran *Lada - Herald trainee Wrenlet *Laylan - Herald Rubrik *Layelle - Herald Mellie *Leshya - Herald Tashir *Litri - Herald Trainee Pip *Lorenil - King Sendar *Megwyn - unpartnered *Orser - Herald Liam *Peshta - Harald Caelen *Pilane - unpartnered *Raal - Lisabet Morningsong *Rath - Herald Gonwyn *Ratha - Herald Eldan *Rhoses - Harald Gaurane *Rohan - Herald Mage Kilchas *Rolan - Grove born, Herald Talamir, Herald Talia, Herald Nikolas, Harold Jedin *Sartra - unpartnered, twin to Senta *Satiran - Pol *Sayvil - Herald Captain Kerowyn, the 'reborn' form of Savil Ashkevron, Aunt of Herald Mage Vanyel *Selim - Herald Eiven *Senta - unpartnered, twin to Sartra *Shonsea - Herald Mage Lissandra *Silkswift - Herald Sherrill *Silver - nickname for Kantor, Herald Alberich *Sjien - Herald Kindo *Sofi - Herald Destria *Steladar - Herald Restil, King Valdemar's son *Saneel - Herald Valean *Tantris "Featherfoot" - Herald Kris *Taver - Grove born, Herald Lancir, Herald Healer Shavri, Herald Jisa, Herald Talamir, Herald Keighvin *Tecla - Chavi *Thea - Inya *Tirithran - Marten *Toril - Herald Andros *Trenelan (Trin) - Herald Teo *Vehs - Herald Wil *Wythra - Herald Teren *Yfandes - Herald Mage Vanyel *Yssandra - Keth' (a Shin'a'nin horseman) *Zaleka - Herald Arven Category:Non-human sentients